Believing is Seeing
by ThatOneTimeFramericaGotAlong
Summary: Narrated by Tooth and Baby Tooth. It's another year at Hogwarts and little do the children know just how much things are going to change. When a student is accused of murder and using one of the unforgivable curses, the school is thrown into further turmoil. Not to mention, Voldemort may well be coming back if all Harry says is true. ToothxJack will come later on!
1. The Acceptance Letter

_Chapter One: The Acceptance Letter_

**AN: _This story is going to be co-written by my friend Raphaelle and myself. The chapters that I (Colby) write will be from the perspective of Baby Tooth and the chapters written by Raphie will be narrated by Tooth. Both of us are on Tumblr if you wish to follow us! My Tumblr is: _frostbiterainbowsnowcone_. Raphie's Tumblrs are: _catslovebooks_ and _secondfandomtotheright. _We hope you enjoy the story!_**

Dānta groaned as her alarm rang off next to her, the sunlight was streaming in through her bedroom window and her curtains were swaying in the warm July breeze. She yawned widely and stretched out her limbs before forcing herself into a sitting position. Realizing what day it was, she brushed her hair back behind her ears and gave a sleepy smile. She shut off the alarm and allowed herself one final good stretch before sliding off the bed. Today was her eleventh birthday and if she was lucky, she would receive a very special gift in the mail just like her older sister had five years ago on her own eleventh birthday.

Closing the curtains to keep from being seen, she quickly ran a brush through her dark tangled hair and tied it back. Wanting to look nice for the occasion she grabbed a golden hair ribbon from her vanity table and tied a bow onto the top of her pony tail. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she donned her gold feathered earrings and the locket her sister had given her as a present the year that she had gotten her own acceptance letter in the mail.

To say the least the family had been shocked by the owl dropping a letter at Toothiana's feet during breakfast. They had never seen such strange behavior from an animal before, flying in through the kitchen window and flying back out like that! They were even more shocked to find that the letter was actually addressed to Tooth in great detail.

Toothiana Thạntphæthy

306 Hampstead St.

Burgess, Pennsylvania, USA

19067

The Second Bedroom to the Left on the Second floor

Tooth had looked back after the owl but it had already flown beyond sight. Warily she had broken the seal on the envelope and dumped the contents onto the kitchen table. Out had come a letter written to Tooth's parents explaining her powers and how truly special it would be for them to have Tooth as a first-born witch in the family. With that letter was also a letter to Tooth telling about the school she was to go to and all the supplies she would need for a year of learning there.

Thinking it all a grand joke, the family had at first set the letters aside and gone about their day, but Dānta had believed in them and had spent the entire morning trying to convince Tooth to show her her powers. Tooth had of course been patient with her, but never the less had grown frustrated with her younger sister's relentless badgering and had given her a long lecture on how rude it was to do so.

So it only made sense that Dānta had smiled the widest when a strange man had shown up in a blast of green flame in their fireplace. The man turned out to be the Headmaster from the school that had sent Toothiana the letter. After he had assured the family he meant no harm, he had calmly explained and shown the family the truth of Tooth's magical essence. Then he had gone to leave the same way as he had come, but just as he was about to throw down the dusty gray powder, he had turned and winked at Dānta with a slight little smile on his lips.

And so in September Tooth had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. The family had all gone together to retrieve her supplies and marveled at the world that Diagon Alley immersed them in and had also joined Tooth at the train station for departure. That moment, as Tooth had said her goodbyes, was when Tooth had surprised Dānta with the locket.

"They say it was made by fairies," Tooth had told her sister as she fastened the locket around her neck. "It's supposed to protect you from ill willed spells." The locket was nothing too fancy, just a simple golden heart with shards of opal making the forms of wings on either side of the shape. Inside her sister had placed a picture of the two of them together. However, no matter the condition of the locket, Dānta would have admired it coming from her older sister.

And now; now it was Dānta's eleventh birthday and if luck and hope had won through for her, she would join Tooth at school this year and finally meet all of her friends that she had so often written home about. Smiling at herself in the mirror, Dānta placed a hand over the locket before moving on to her closet. She took the outfit hanging off the back of the door and laid it out on her bed before disrobing from her pajamas. Grabbing the first item from her bed, she pulled the dress over her head and straightened it out; sitting to pull on her tights and shoes. When she had become fully dressed, she went over to the full length mirror hanging on her wall and smiled in satisfaction.

There she was, eleven years old and dressed to the nines to receive her acceptance letter. In place of her usual t-shirt and shorts with no shoes at all unless they were going out, she wore an aquamarine summer dress and a pair of white opaque tights. The dress was the best she owned. It went down to just above her knees and had two underskirts attached to it. The sleeves had a slit in them so that they flowed back from her arms and showed her cinnamon brown skin before narrowing in at her elbows. Then down at her feet, was her favorite part of the ensemble. In place of the usual dressy shoe a girl might wear with such an outfit, she wore her gavorite pair of red worn high-top converse.

"Baby Tooth, come downstairs, honey! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Dānta smiled at her nickname. There was no one in the world she more admired than her older sister and the two were unmistakabely similar. They both had the jet black hair and tanned skin of their heritage, as well as the same heart-shaped face and defined features. So from the time she was little, most people in the family had taken to calling her "Baby Tooth." Baby had even become the shorter nickname her friends used at school. After all, the only discernable difference between the two girls that most people could see at first (other than their five year age difference) were their eyes.

Tooth had beautiful violet eyes that not even doctors could explain and Dānta had been born with her right eye colored like Tooth's and her left eye a light shade of icy blue. No one had known where the eye abnormalities had come from, but their parents were never aversed to it. They enjoyed that their daughters had a unique feature all their own instead of their common chocolate browns.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Baby Tooth rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where the smell of fresh made pancakes and maple syrup greeted her.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Her father, Haroom, greeted as she entered the room. "Have you thought about where or what you'd like to do today to celebrate?"

"I think we all know the answer to that," Tooth smiled as she sat next to her sister and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "You want to come to Diagon Alley with me to get my school supplies, don't you?"

"No, I want to go to Diagon Alley to get _my _school supplies," Baby Tooth stated as her mother placed a plate in front of her with two pancakes on it. Rashmi gave a small laugh at her daughter's fiesty certainty as she sat across the table from her children.

"Soon, Dānta, you can't hope too much. You know what the Headmaster told us when he talked to us about Tooth. It's very rare for a second witch or wizard to be born in a non-magical family. Don't put all your eggs in one basket."

Dānta sighed as she cut her pancakes. "Amma, I already told you guys. I know I'm a witch. Headmaster Moon winked at me! _Directly _at me."

"Amma's right, darling. You shouldn't put all of your hope into following Tooth to Hogwarts this year," Haroom agreed. "You never know anyways, you might enjoy Burgess Middle School. It's no magical castle in Scotland, but it's still filled with children your own age you've never met and adventures waiting for you to start."

At that particular moment an owl came fluttering in through the open window and dropped four letters into Tooth's lap before dashing back out. Dānta immediately lost interest in both her pancakes and her intended retaliation towards her father's words and stared at the letters. Dabbing her mouth with a napkin first, Tooth picked up the letters and verbally sorted through them.

"My school supply list, a letter from Bunnymund, a letter from North, one from Sandy, and another one from Hermione. Sorry, Baby Tooth. No letters for you." Toothiana's voice was genuinely sad for her sister as she saw her small face fall.

"It's okay. We'll just go see a movie or something." Pushing away from the table, Dānta stood. "May I please be excused?" Rashmi gave a sympathetic nod and watched as Dānta cleared her plate away and left the kitchen.

Baby Tooth sighed heavily as she left the house and wandered off towards the woods. She had been so certain since the moment that it had happened, the moment that Moon had looked back at her and gave that all-knowing wink, that she had to be a witch. She just knew it deep down to her core. Frustrated and upset she made her way out to the lake in the center of the wood.

Sitting by the edge of the lake she dipped a finger in the warm water and watched the ripples fan out against the smooth surface. "It's not fair," she mumbled to herself. Just then, reflected on the surface of the water, was the rippling image of an owl. "Huh?" Dānta stood and turned, looking for the bird. It took her a moment to spot it, the owl had fit in so discreetly in the trees that it had at first been indescernable from the tree itself. Her eyes quickly scanned down to the owls feet and dropped when she noticed it was just an ordinary owl late to get to bed.

Huffing, she turned back to the lake and nearly fell in from shock at the sight that waited for her. There, landing on the perfectly still surface was a second owl, completely white with golden eyes. The water rippled at the touch of the owls claws but did not give to the weight of the bird. Instead, it sat perched on the center of the water, staring back at her with, of all things, a letter in it's beak.

Baby Tooth's heart raced and her breath stopped. Swallowing down her sudden shock and the small amount fear rising through her, she took a tentative step onto the water of the lake. Expecting her foot to sink in, she was amazed to see it land as if she were walking across a bed. There was a little give, but it wouldn't sink her. Taking a deep breath, she followed with her other foot and slowly made her way towards the center of the lake, arms outsretched for balance as the further in she went, the more give the water gave. When she reached the center, she was noticeable standing on the water about a foot lower than she had been at the shore.

The owl however, did not seem fazed and instead chirped a greeting towards her. Her hands shook a little, but she gently took the letter from the bird and immediately it flew off. It didn't take Dānta long to learn why. Right after the bird took flight, the water became, well, water again and Dānta was immediately immersed in the lake. Instinct immediately kicked in and she began to swim towards the edge of the lake and up to the surface.

Sputtering and breathing heavily, she pulled herself from the water and laughed looking at the letter. It was completely dry and addressed accordlingly:

Dānta Thạntphæthy

306 Hampstead St.

Burgess, Pennsylvania, USA

19067

First Bedroom to the Right on the Second Floor


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

**AN: This chapter was written by Raphie! Don't forget that each chapter written by her will be written in the perspective of Tooth!**

Toothiana liked when things were organized and clear. So, there she was, in her room, already writing back to her friends even though she knew she would see them soon. She just preferred it when her thoughts and ideas were perfectly sorted into imaginary shelves in her mind.

Sitting back into her desk chair, she sighed. Once again, she had written very long letters to her friends. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending another school year with them. The only thing that made her sad, was that Baby Tooth had not received anything, and Tooth knew how much her little sister wanted to be accepted into Hogwarts, and for once, it did not bother her that Baby wanted to copy her -as younger siblings like to do- because she wanted her to be special too. Who wouldn't want to be special?

A huge noise coming from downstairs startled her. She stood up, already reaching for her wand that was on her bedside table.

"Mom?", she called, her voice quavering.

But she didn't even have to wait for a response from her parents as a voice rose loudly, followed by the sound of someone running up the stairs.

"TOOTH! TOOTH!"

Recognizing her sister's voice, she relaxed and put down her wand. She didn't know what kind of news Baby was going to tell her, but as an optimistic person, she hoped for the best.

"Baby! You know it's not a good idea to scare people like that!", she told her sister as she walked out of her room, meeting her sister in the hallway. "I could have panicked and cast a spell in the house and done a lot of damage!"

She didn't get the opportunity to go on with her idea, and stopped walking as soon as she saw her sister, completely soaked, and grinning like crazy.

"Wait, but... I swear it was sunny earlier!" She exclaimed, glancing towards the window in her room. "Are you okay?" Tooth looked at Dānta, who was still smiling.

"Ask me what happened Tooth," she grinned.

Tooth could have been scared right now, waiting for the worst of news. But judging by how happy and excited her sister seemed, she just smiled back and asked:

"What happened Baby?"

Baby Tooth executed a small twirl and showed a piece of parchment to her sister. Tooth took a step forward and inched down a bit in order to read what was written on it. After a few seconds, her eyes were wide-open and she was smiling as hard as her sister was.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tooth asked, hopping in place, thus showing how excited she was.

"It is!" Baby screamed back. "I'm accepted to Hogwarts!"

The girls' parents finally reacted to the cries and screams of their daughters, climbing up the stairs as fast as they could. The scene they found Tooth and Baby in couldn't be any cuter. The sisters were in the middle of what seemed to be half-hug and half-jumping dance. They were also laughing like crazy people, expressing their joy as much as they could. Haroom and Rashmi joined in into the festivities, as they had guessed what had happened.

"We're really proud of you girls! Two witches! Can you believe it?" Exclaimed Rashmi, at the verge of tearing up.

"Oh! We have to go get our stuff now! And I'll get to see more of Diagon Alley this time!" Baby smiled.

Tooth was proud of her baby sister as well. She couldn't wait to show her around Hogwarts, present her to her friends, and be able to help her with anything Baby could struggle with.

"It's true that this time you're old enough to behave in a place we're not really supposed to belong in! And this time, you completely belong there!" Haroom said a bit awkwardly.

"Oh come on Dad! We're your daughters, that means you belong there too! Plus, if we go tomorrow, Hermione will be there with her parents! And they're muggles too!" Tooth explained.

"Can't we go today?" Baby Tooth asked. She tried to pout, but her laughter won the battle.

"I think it's best to go tomorrow! I'll present you to my friends! You've never met them!" Tooth said, still smiling.

Baby looked like she was thinking about what her sister had said, but Tooth knew deep inside, that her choice was already made, and that she was doing that just for the show, to tease her family. Finally, Baby broke into a grin.

"Of course I'd love to meet your besties! Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!" she screamed. Rashmi and Haroom laughed. Tooth and Baby were still hugging. The house was full of laughter. Tooth maybe liked organized things and calm, but when events like this happened, she couldn't help but love them.

The next day, Tooth didn't even have to glance at her alarm clock to know that it was early. Too early. She groaned a bit as she turned in her bed, laying on her back. She could hear Baby moving in her own room, running to the bathroom and back. She could even hear her singing!

Usually, Tooth would have been angry. She didn't really enjoy being woken up that early when she didn't need to. It was 06:30 in the morning! But she knew that day was a very special day for Baby, and Tooth wanted to make it the best for her. The best of things happened thanks to Hogwarts for her, and she wanted to make sure it would be the same for her sister.

Knowing that she wouldn't get much more sleep, she got out of her bed and headed straight for the bathroom. Who knows? Maybe she would catch sight of some gorgeous wizard. It wasn't her first preoccupation, but it wouldn't hurt her to put on some make up. Plus, make up didn't bother her, except in the summer, when things don't stay put on one's face.

Half an hour later, she was skipping down the stairs, humming an air she had heard on the radio. When she entered the kitchen, her parents were already up, and her sister was learning her school supply list. Or it appeared she was trying to learn it.

"Don't read that list too many times, it might disintegrate in your hands." She laughed.

Baby looked up, a mix of confusion and fear in her eyes until she realized Tooth was joking.

"That's not funny," She muttered, smiling anyway.

They all ate breakfast together, chatting about school stuff.

"So, how do we get there?" Baby asked, her excitement getting bigger and bigger.

Tooth pointed at the chimney:

"We're going to get a bit _ashy_ for that!" She laughed as Baby squealed.

"We're using magic to go there? Ohmygod this is amazing!"

"How do you think we went the other years sweetie?" Rashmi smiled.

"I don't know! You always made me go to Grannie's place!" Baby sighed. "But not anymore! Ha! No Grannie for me this year!" She then laughed.

Tooth broke a smile at the thought of their grandmother who had had to take care of an overexcited Baby Tooth each year until this one.

An hour later, all four of them were ready. Tooth reached for the jar of floo power that was on the mantelpiece.

"I suggest that Mom and Dad, you go first; then Baby, you do as they do, and I'll be last. Does that seem good to you?" Tooth asked.

"That seems perfect!" Rashmi said, grabbing a handful of powder.

Tooth knew she would go first. Her mom had been the first one to react positively to the fact that she was a witch. Her dad didn't take long to follow, but her mom was the most interested in the matter, always asking questions.

Rashmi placed herself in the chimney and as she dropped the powder, let out a clear "Diagon Alley!" Haroom followed immediately. When Tooth glanced at her sister, she could see the flames of the magic fire mirroring in her eyes, proving that she couldn't wait to use the floo powder.

"So remember," Tooth said as Baby grabbed some floo powder, "talk clearly as you drop the powder. It's very important!" But Tooth wasn't able to give her any more information as Baby said the name of her destination as clearly as her parents. Tooth smiled with pride. Baby was going to be a great witch, she thought as she herself entered the chimney.

"That was awesome!" was the first thing Tooth heard as she emerged from the chimney situated in a little shop in Diagon Alley. She smiled, dusting off ashes from her cape. She looked around the crowded street, searching for a familiar face. Finally, she saw bushy brown hair in front of Flourish and Blotts.

"Let's start with books!", she said, pointing towards the bookshop.

They got there quite easily and Tooth immediately hugged Hermione.

"It's so good to see you, Tooth!" The brunette said. Then she looked past her friend and saw Baby. "Is that your sister? You two look a lot alike!"

"We aren't sisters for nothing!" Tooth smiled. "She's now a proud first year student!"

"Really!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's awesome! Congrats Dānta!"

"Thanks! I can't wait to be at school! Is it true that there are a ton of secret rooms? Will you show them to me?" Baby continued to blast out things she wanted to do, looking up to her sister and her friend. Tooth and Hermione smiled and they all entered the book shop.

A few hours later, all of the things on the girls' lists were crossed out. Tooth and Hermione had plans to meet up with the rest of their friends. So after promising to take care of Baby and giving all their school supplies to Rashmi and Haroom, the grown-ups went back towards the chimney they had come from. Tooth and Baby would get back home later on.

So the three girls walked in direction of a small teashop, where they would meet the rest of the group. Baby was so excited that she was jumping up and down all the way to the shop.

When they got there, North, Sandy, Bunnymund and Ron were already there. The boys all darted for Baby, introducing themselves.

"I'm North. I hope you'll be in Gryffindor! That's my house if you hadn't guessed it! Haha!"

"I'm Bunny, and that's Sandy.", the tall boy gestured to his shorter blond friend. "He may be mute, but he doesn't bite! And that's Ron." He pointed to the ginger boy who was talking with Hermione.

"Harry's not here yet?" Tooth asked, looking around.

"Nah, he got here late, so I think he's finishing up his shopping." Bunny answered.

They sat down at a large table and ordered some drinks and pastries. Harry joined them later, and they all tried to describe Hogwarts to the little newbie that was Baby.

Tooth looked at her sister and thought that this day couldn't have been better. In two weeks time, they would be at Hogwarts, and Tooth herself couldn't wait.


	3. The Kitten and the Train

**AN: OH, GOD DON'T KILL ME THIS IS SO LATE.**

Chapter Three: The Kitten and The Train

When Tooth led her into the tavern, Dānta had let out a pent up breath she had not realized she had been holding in. She could feel the excitement bubbling within her as she looked at the moving paintings and took in the sheer amount of witches and wizards eating in the small pub. Tooth smiled down at her and Dānta smiled back at her sister, causing Tooth to give a small giggle at the pure joy on her sister's face. Then she saw her friends and Dānta's heart skipped a beat. She had already met Hermione, who was watching Baby Tooth with amusement between her chats with Tooth and was now waving at their group of friends. Meeting Tooth's friends was something that Dānta had always wanted to do and her excitement built itself over in her small body when she saw them at first.

North had been first to introduce himself to her and while Tooth had often described him as a very large boy with glimmering eyes and the most fantastic smile, Dānta had not believed her sister about the sheer size of him. He was fit and muscled for a seventeen year old, his calves larger than Dānta's waist and his arms bulging with muscle. He had thick black hair and a mustache already growing in nicely on his face. Just as Tooth had said his blue eyes were incredibly kind and filled to the brim with joy and excitement at the sight of his best friend's little sister.

After North had introduced himself in his thick Russian accent, Bunnymund had stepped forward, dramatically bowing to her in an attempt to upstage North's kindness to which he received a thump on the back. The tall boy cringed slightly though Dānta could tell North had not meant to hurt him but rather to simply josh him a bit. He was lean, his muscles more toned than jacked like North's. He had black tribal tattoos on his arms and Dānta had held in a gasp when she first noticed them. Tooth had told her about them but she didn't know the swirling patterns were this beautiful in person. His eyes were green and filled with a certain glint of hope that Baby Tooth could tell rarely left them. Bunnymund was tall as well, about six foot two, but North still towered over him at an even six foot six. His Australian accent was fluid and Baby Tooth felt herself smiling at the sound of it.

Rather than introducing himself, the next friend to step forward and greet her with a smile and an outstretched hand was Sandy. He was short, only about two inches taller than Dānta herself, but perhaps his most interesting features were his hair and his eyes. The boy had wispy blond hair colored like sunlit honey that seemed to blow about him like the strands were made of air and his eyes were simply golden and shining with happiness. Dānta put her own hand out, shaking his outstretched one and giving him a smile of her own. Hearing that the boy was mute she frowned slightly but upon seeing him shrug off the comment with a small shake of his shoulders and a smile, she perked up again. If he was alright with his condition, then she would not treat him any differently or question him about it.

The last friend present was busy talking with Hermione. The two seemed to be bickering slightly but when Bunnymund said his name, the red-haired boy turned to look at her. He had soft brown eyes and his hair was rather long, sweeping in front of his brow, and was the brightest shade of red that she had ever seen on a person. His face was freckled slightly from the summer sun and his skin a little pale. On his shoulder was a tiny owl that seemed to have dozed off. He smiled at her quickly and seemed to forget whatever small argument had been going on between himself and Hermione.

"'M name's Ron Weasley," he stated as he held out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans towards her. "I've picked out most of the ones that seemed bad, so you have a good chance of getting a nice flavor." Hermione rolled her eyes but a small smile played across her lips. Ron always had some form of candy or food on his person if Dānta was remembering Tooth's words right. Smiling she took one from the box and examined it in the dim lighting of the pub. It was golden colored with little specks of brown on it.

"Thank you," she said before she placed it in her mouth. It didn't take more than a second of chewing to discover that it was, in fact, earwax flavored. Making a face, she forced herself to swallow it before answering the questioning looks. "Earwax."

Laughter erupted from the group and for a moment Dānta thought they were laughing at her. When she saw Tooth's face though, she knew they were laughing at some distant memory because her sister had a far away look in her eyes as she laughed. When the laughter had died they walked off to their table, pulling up chairs for the three girls.

"So, Dānta, we hear you liked to be called Baby Tooth, mind if we call ya by that here?" Bunnymund asked as he sipped at a cup of butterbeer. The girls had each ordered one but theirs had yet to arrive and Dānta was anxious to try one after hearing Tooth exclaim how amazing they tasted.

"Yes, but only my family really calls me Baby Tooth, most of my friends just call me Baby since I tend to be the youngest." She said as the waitress arrived with their pumpkin pasties that they had also ordered. Dānta looked at the little cake, examining it before lifting it to her lips and taking a small bite. The warm taste of fresh pumpkin cider and whipped crème filled her mouth and she smiled as she chewed. So far, everything Tooth had said was true. Her friends were amazing and being so wonderfully accepting and nice, Diagon Alley had been thrilling to roam through, the pasties were the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, and she had never felt so complete in her whole life.

Bunnymund nodded as he took a large bite out of his own pastry. "Alright then, Baby it is." He said with a wink. "In case you don't know yet, North over there is a seventh year Gryffindor. 'E came last year with the crew from Durmstrang for the Triwizard Cup and decided he was better suited as a Hogwarts boy."

"Is true." North said as he drank deeply from his tankard of butterbeer. "I was not too fond of Headmaster Karkaroff's teachings, so I talked with Headmaster Moon and he talked with my parents and before you know it, BOOM," he exclaimed loudly, smashing the tankard down hard on the table, "I am Hogwarts student for last year at school. And prefect even!" At the last part he proudly took the badge from his pocket and held it out for Baby Tooth to see. She smiled and gave him an approving nod for which he beamed his own smile back at her as he replaced the pin in his pocket.

"As I was saying," Bunny continued, "that's North's story. As for me, I'm a sixth year prefect myself. I'm a Hogwarts boy through 'n through from year one, came all the way from Australia for my first year. Then you got Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They're fifth years like your big sis. All Gryffindors the lot of us."

At that Sandy took out his wand and produced a stream of golden smoke, spelling out the words: _All?_ Bunnymund swallowed down some butterbeer and nodded.

"Sorry, Sandy. Forgot for a moment." The blond boy smiled and waved the apology off. Bunnymund returned the grin and turned back to Baby Tooth. "Sandy there's from Germany and 'e's a Hufflepuff. One of the finest there is." Sandy nodded and blushed slightly at the last part, wagging his finger at Bunnymund in a show of modesty.

"And you already know Toothie's a Ravenclaw." Bunny finished as he took the last bite of his pumpkin pastie.

"Guilty as charged," Tooth stated as she dabbed her lips with a napkin. The butterbeer arrived at last and the three glasses were laid out in front of the girls. Just as Baby Tooth was about to take a sip she heard someone approaching the table with a chair.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! Took forever to convince Uncle Vernon to let me leave the house. Wouldn't believe me when I told him it was time to get my school supplies." Looking towards the new voice, Dānta gasped audibly at seeing the boy placing his chair next to North's at the end of the table. He had shaggy, almost unkempt black hair and round glasses over his bright green eyes. Just visible was the legendary scar that Tooth had told Dānta so much about. She could just make out the jagged lightning bolt shape to it. Like Bunnymund he was tall and lean, though not quite as toned or muscular. He was probably around five foot ten if she could guess.

"Oh, hello," he said upon seeing her at the table. "My name's Harry." He gave her a small grin as he settled in his chair. "You must be Tooth's little sister. You look a lot like her."

Dānta nodded, her cheeks growing slightly red that she had gasped loud enough for him to hear her. She felt her sister nudge her and she shook her head slightly, remembering suddenly that she should speak.

"Yes, my name is Dānta. It means "tooth" in Hindi." She mentally slapped herself. Why on Earth would he, the Boy Who Lived, care that her name meant "tooth" in Hindi? All that served to tell him was that her parents were so obsessed with teeth that they named both of their daughters after them.

"That's nice," he said genuinly. "I like it." Dānta grinned when he turned to his friends. He liked her name! She saw her sister give her a soft giggle before striking up a conversation with Hermione, leaving Baby Tooth at a loss for talk. Instead she focused on her butterbeer, taking that all important first sip. The drink was warm and sweet and unlike any other that she'd ever had. It was almost like sugar cookies and root beer mixed together while simultaneously being nothing like that at all.

Tooth snapped her out of her thoughts about half an hour later.

"Come on, Dānta. Mom and Dad will be expecting us for dinner in a few minutes at nan's house." Tooth had already stood and was laying down two sickles on the table as her and Dānta's share of the bill. Dānta nodded and stood as well. Waving goodbye to her newfound friends, the sisters left the pub and made their way to the same shop they had entered the alley from. Tooth opened a small satchel that was attached to her robes and handed Baby Tooth a small amount of powder.

"Go on ahead, I'll be right after you." She said, urging Dānta into the fireplace. Dānta nodded and focused. Taking a deep breath, she threw the powder down and stated in a clear voice:

"Yai's house, Burgess, Pennsylvania." The green flame erupted around her, tickling her skin as she shot through the fireplace and within just a few moments, landed roughly in her grandmother's fireplace in Burgess. Having expected the girls, the metal had been removed from the fireplace thankfully, but Dānta still emerged covered in ashes in her grandmother's living room. Coughing she dusted herself off.

"Rough landing, dear?" Her mother asked from the doorway, a small smile on Rashmi's lips. Dānta nodded and quickly moved out of the way as another burst of green flame deposited her older sister. Tooth landed more graciously from practice and did not have nearly as much soot covering her. Smiling she helped Dānta brush herself off by hand.

"You'll become better at it," she said before noticing their mother. "Amma," Tooth greeted with a smile, hugging her before leaving the room in search of their grandmother. Rashmi went over to her daughter, still messy with ashes and grinned before placing a small kiss on Dānta's forehead. She hugged Baby Tooth close to her for a moment before pulling away.

"How was your day with your sister and her friend's?" She asked, still smiling warmly at her youngest daughter. Dānta smiled back and brushed a loose strand of black hair from her face.

"It was great! Tooth has such nice friends and they were all very welcoming." Warmth was radiating from Dānta's words and Rashmi felt pride, joy, and sorrow building up within herself. Tooth had already grown a great deal being able to go from home and learn so much that Rashmi would never be able to comprehend. While she was glad for daughter, ecstatic in fact that she had had such an oppurtunity, she had missed so much in Tooth's life being only able to hear from her by letters. She had missed the first kiss, the first real crush, her first heart break, almost everything important about her later years as a child. And now, here was her baby, her last little girl going in that same direction. She was proud that Dānta had grown so well and seemed to be on the way to growing further in the future, and overjoyed that she was getting what she had most wanted. It was killing her however as a mother to release her so soon.

Noticing her mother's wistful expression, Dānta turned her head to the side almost like a bird and confusion overtook her features. "Amma?"

Rashmi shook her head, shaking off the thoughts as she heard her daughter's voice.

"I'm alright, my little dove." She said as she reached out and stroked Dānta's hair lovingly. "Now, I have a surprise for you." She said, a hint of mischief in her brown eyes.

Dānta smiled widely and her own eyes sparked with curiosity and excitement. "A present? What is it?!" She was nearly bouncing up and down. If there was one thing Baby Tooth had trouble hiding, it was excitement. Rashmi gave a small laugh at the sight before motioning for her daughter to stay put as she left the room.

"Close your eyes!" Dānta heard Haroom shout from out of the room. Enjoying the excitement, she covered her eyes and heard as her parents opened the door and closed it again.

"You can open them, darling." Her mother said sweetly and Dānta let her hands fall to her side. Her father was holding a little box with a ribbon tied around it and decorated with silver paper. He handed it to her gently and Dānta wasted no time in pulling the ribbon loose and lifting the lid to the box. Her heart stopped at what was inside. She had begged her parents for years to allow her to have one and now, now that she was going to Hogwarts, they knew this would be exactly the one she would want. In the box was a small kitten no older than a month. It was completely white except for it's right ear and it's paws which were all colored a smooth black. It's eyes were icy blue and when it saw Dānta it mewled, standing against the edge of the box and cocking its head at her.

"She's beautiful..." Dānta said as she lifted her gently from the box. Rashmi gave a warm sigh as she watched her daughter and Haroom gave a small laugh. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a red ribbon collar with a golden pendant hanging from it.

"When you decide what you want to name her, we'll get this engraved with her name." He stated as he tied the ribbon around the kitten's neck. Dānta nodded.

"Thank you!" She suddenly remembered to say, beaming up at her parents.

Tooth came in the room then and smiled at her the scene before her. Haroom pulled Rashmi against him, wrapping an arm around his wife knowing what she was feeling. Next to Tooth was their grandmother who also smiled at the scene.

"My little hummingbird," she said from the doorway. Dānta looked up and her smile grew wider if it were possible.

"Gran!" She greeted, getting up with the kitten in her arms and making her way to her grandmother, hugging her gently so as not to crush her new pet.

"What a pretty little thing," Gran commented. "Name her well." Dānta nodded. For once, her life was perfect.

Xx

They spent that night at their granndmother's home. Tooth and Dānta shared a guest bedroom, sleeping next to each other on the double bed. The heat of the night caused them to leave the window open even after Tooth's owl had returned from his nightly hunt. The kitten slept with them, curled up next to Baby Tooth's head on the pillow and purring softly. Both girls were sticky from the humid night when they awoke the next morning.

Tooth took her shower first as Dānta fed her kitten and covered the owl cage so that the sunlight would not bother him. When Tooth finished, Dānta hurried through her own shower. As soon as the girls were dressed the family headed home in their father's van with the window's rolled down in an attempt to stave off the heat and waved goodbye to their grandmother.

Once home the girls set about packing their trunks for school. Tooth gave Dānta her share of the wizarding allowance that was allotted to the family by the ministry until the girls were old enough to work in the wizarding world. She quickly explained what each coin was and how much they were worth before setting down five galleons, twenty sickles, and forty bronze knuts on Baby Tooth's dresser. "You shouldn't even really need much of that since you won't be going to Hogsmeade this year, so if there's anything you want you'll have to let me know before I leave so that I can get it for you." Tooth explained as she turned to leave.

Examining the glittering coins, Baby Tooth smiled. Wizarding money. Everything seemed so official now! The worst part was ahead however; waiting for the rest of the summer to end so that she could go to the train station and start the life she had been dreaming about since she was six years old.

Supposing that the wait wouldn't be too bad if she got a head start on her reading, Dānta opened her trunk and took out the first book in the pile: _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk. _Sitting on the bed, she felt her kitten climb into her lap as she began to read. Smiling down at the small creature, she gave the kitten a gentle scratch and continued to read until her mother called her down for dinner eight hours later.

Xx

The month and a half flew by and soon it was September first. Dānta had since read through all of her school books, much to Tooth's amusement (whom had also gone through her own). She had kept true to her word when she had promised Tooth not to try any spells though, remembering that it could risk her enrollment to use magic outside of Hogwarts without express permission. She had quite liked the wand she had gotten at Olivander's that day in Diagon Alley. It was short, only about ten inches long (which according to Olivander was quite rare although wands tended to be a length that fit with the future height of their masters), made of apple wood (another odd choosing according to Olivander), the core was a phoenix feather, and the wand was slightly springy.

Now the family had travelled once again to England, this time landing in the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron. Dressed in their muggle clothes they made their way down the streets of London and to the nearest bus stop. This had been the first time Dānta had been on a double decker bus and so she was quite excited the moment that one came into view. Tooth, amused as she always was when she watched her younger sister experience something new, smiled to herself. She knew that Baby Tooth would be happy at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to see her bloom.

When the bus dropped them off in front of King's Cross Station, Dānta could feel her heart bursting through her chest and her excitement bubbling in her stomach. Tooth herself was excited, she was always so glad to be able to go back to school after the summer months away from her friends and unable to do magic. Haroom was wheeling the trunks along on a trolley, Tooth holding her owl's cage and Dānta her kitten whom she had affectionately decided to name Luna since she often spent the night staring at the moon from Dānta's bed.

Rashmi lead the way, stopping halfway through platform nine and ten. Getting out her camera she pretended she was photographing the family. Dānta at first had assumed that she really was taking a picture until she saw Tooth slide through the brick barrier without anyone so much as batting an eye. She felt Haroom nudge her arm and so taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pressed herself against the wall. Surprise filled her when she found that she could easily pass through. Tooth giggled and took her hand, pulling her all the way through the wall.

"You'll get used to it." She said as they waited for Haroom to come through with the trunks and Rashmi after him. Rashmi took her youngest daughter's hand and the family made their way through the crowd of families gathered around the train tracks. Tooth quickly spotted the Weasley's and Dānta saw for the first time what she had meant by "Ron has a pretty big family." Mrs. Weasley hugged Tooth tightly when she saw her. When she at last let go Tooth was able to introduce her to Dānta. Smiling widely, Mrs. Weasley hugged her as well.

"Hello, dearie!" She greeted with a warm smile. "If you're anything like your sister I might as well welcome you to the family right now!" Mrs. Weasley laughed a bit before pulling her husband over and introducing him as well to Dānta.

"This here is Tooth's little sister, Arthur."

Arthur smiled and held out his hand, warmly shaking it. "You remember Rashmi and Haroom, don't you, dear?" She continued, gesturing towards their parents. Rashmi let go of Dānta's hand to shake Arthur's and return the hug from Molly.

"Here, I'll introduce you to Ron's siblings. You'll like them!" Tooth chirped as she lead her sister towards the group of fire haired teenagers. Mrs. Weasley waved them off before returning her attention to the budding conversation between Arthur and the girls' parents. Tooth inserted them into the group of Weasley kids with ease, greeting Ron first and then introducing her sister.

"Dānta, these are the Weasley's." She said, gesturing to the group. "That's Fred and his twin brother George." Two identical boys with mischievous grins nodded at her.

"Actually, I'm George and he's Fred," said the first one that Tooth had gestured to. Covering her mouth for a moment, Tooth looked shocked that she had gotten it wrong. She prided herself on knowing faces and being able to individualize everyone she met. However, seeing the grin on the boys' faces she immediately placed her hands on her hips and gave them a stern look.

"Very funny," she said, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards despite her efforts to look very disappointed in the boys.

"Oh, come on, Toothie!" George said, placing an arm around her shoulders. "You know we can't resist." Tooth smiled and shrugged his arm off. Placing a hand over his heart he pretended to seem very wounded by the action. "You slay me, Toothie."

Ignoring him, she moved on in her introductions. "You already know Ron." Ron gave a small nod towards Baby Tooth, his mouth currently full with the sandwich his mother had packed him. "This is Ron's little sister, Ginny." Looking up at the red haired teenager, Dānta smiled. Ginny was the only girl, Tooth had already explained that and according to Ron she was a year younger making her a fourth year. Ginny smiled back before continuing a seemingly on-going argument with one of the twins.

Dānta didn't have very long to feel left out of the loop though before Bunnymund, North, and Sandy made their way over with Harry coming soon after. Once the group was all together, they bade their families one last goodbye. Bunnymund, Harry and North had come alone and so had gone on early to secure two compartments for the large group. Sandy said goodbye to his mother with smoke writing from his wand and a hug. Dānta noticed that the short and slightly stauter woman had given her son the golden wispy hair but could not tell from this distance what her eye colors were.

Rashmi had hugged her girls tightly, making each vow to write a letter once a week for her. Haroom had managed to remain calm when hugging his girls but Dānta could swear that he was crying when they had turned to follow their group. Ron and his siblings hugged their own parents before joining them as well.

Once on the train, the twins set off to find their own friends leaving Ron and Ginny to share one of the compartments with Harry and Hermione. The rest of them filed into the second compartment. Tooth stored her owl safely on the top shelf before sitting by the window. Dānta sat next to her, clutching onto Luna as Bunnymund squeezed himself in by her with his own pet on his lap, a grey bunny with darker streaks going down it's back.

"I thought we were only allowed cats, toads, or owls?" Dānta noted as she watched Bunnymund stroke the rabbit. He smiled at her.

"Special permission from headmaster Moon to have Esmeralda with me. Couldn't leave her at home, mate." He said as he continued to stroke the bunny lovingly. North chuckled as he stored his own rather large black owl on the shelf above the other side of the compartment. Sitting down he took up a large amount of the seat.

"Is very cute bunny. You should see when Aster tries to feed her carrot. Very cute." Sandy nodded in agreement before sitting next to North. In his own arms was an orange tabby cat, sleeping very soundly. It was a chubby little thing but it seemed to fit with Sandy. Noticing Dānta looking at him, Sandy brought out his wand and began to write with smoke once more. The message that appeared in the air was: _Her name is Traume. She was a gift from my mother when I became mute as a toddler._

"She's a very pretty cat," Dānta said as she watched Sandy pet the cat lovingly. He nodded in agreement before pointing to Luna and giving a thumbs up as a way of saying that he reciprocated the notion. _What is her name? _He wrote. "Her name is Luna."

"Baby's been in love with her since she got her. She's a sweet kitten that's for sure!" Tooth chirped in. Yawning, she stretched. "You guys have it easy being six hours ahead, but for me and Baby here, it should be two am!" Baby Tooth nodded in agreement, suddenly realizing herself how exhausted she was now that the adrenalin of getting on the train had worn down. Bunny nodded.

"You two rest, we can keep it quiet it while you catch up on some z's. We'll wake ya if the trolley starts comin' by."

Saying their thanks, the girls set themselves up for sleep. Baby Tooth took out the blanket they had taken from her bed and laid it out across her sister's lap as well as her own and Tooth took her pillow and set it against the window as Baby Tooth laid her own head against her. They had a long journey ahead, but it would be so worth it in the end.

With that thought in mind, Dānta drifted off to sleep with Luna resting in her arms and Tooth's steady breathing underneath her cheek as her chest rose and fell.


End file.
